Marry You
by msheathermagick
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are in Vegas looking for something dumb to do... something dumb like having a quick Vegas Wedding? Troyella One-Shot


_**Alright so i know its been forever since i've written something but i wanted to write something quick and a one-shot seemed like the best idea. I chose this one based on the song Marry You by Bruno Mars or from Glee. I wasn't sure which song to use but i heard the song from youtube and i wasn't instantly inspired to write this.**_

_**Also if you read any of my other stories i'm going to update at least one of them this weekend two if i'm up for it. The updates have been super delayed since my laptop got a virus and i had to get it fixed. i got it back a few days ago but i wasn't up for writing and i had a test to study for. But I'm back and here's something new and i'll try to keep the updates and new stuff coming :)**_

_**Soo Enjoy the Troyella One-Shot :)**_

* * *

Mrs. Troy Bolton. Gabriella Bolton, That's who I'll be known as now, why, because I married Troy Bolton last night,

Yes I know it's crazy and we've only been dating a few months and everyone says that I'll regret it later when we get it annulled but I don't care what people say.

And Despite what everyone may think, yes I was slightly intoxicated and did something completely spontaneous, but I knew exactly what I was doing when I married Troy.

Everyone keeps saying that "I'm such a smart girl and how could I make such a stupid decision…" and you get the point.

But what I'm saying is if you were there and you were in my shoes you would have done the same thing.

Was it spontaneous, yes? Was it out of character for me, yes? Should I have thought about it more before I did it, Yes… But do I regret doing it, absolutely not.

People think I'm crazy. But they weren't there, and if you really want to know how it really went down well here's how it happened…

Troy and I were in Vegas on a last minute vacation to get away from the boringness of our normal lives.

We were just looking for the dumbest things we could think of to do that would be fun without getting us in trouble.

So far we had won a whole bunch of money at a casino, about 5 grand to be exact, and between us we'd drunken about a handful of shots of patron.

We were now walking down the main strip, arms wrapped around each other, walking under the stars trying to decide what stupid thing to do next.

"So Mr. Bolton, so any ideas on what our next dumb activity should be?" I asked him with a smile. He thought a moment and I saw this sparkle come to his eyes

"Actually I think I do" He replied to me

"Really? Well please share this idea"

"Alright baby, I think I wanna marry you" He said and for a moment I couldn't tell if he was actually serious or if he was kidding around.

"Seriously?" I asked him. I wanted to make sure I didn't want to give an answer if he was just joking around, I mean he did have a few shots and I wasn't sure If the drinks might have gotten to him but he had this look in his eyes that made me think he wasn't as drunk as I thought he might have been.

"Absolutely. I couldn't think of a better way to cap off this night" He said looking at me

"I-I don't know Troy, I mean this isn't dumb this is just… I don't know a little too crazy maybe? I just I don't want to get married as a joke and what about our families if they find out" I said to him

"Baby this isn't a joke, a little crazy maybe, but no joke. I don't care what anyone says, we'll deal with the consequences when we get home but this is now and right now I want to marry you" He said and with one look in his eyes I felt my heart beat flutter and I knew in an instant what my answer was

"ok, I'll marry you" I said softly looking into his eyes and in response he leaned down kissing me for a moment before pulling away and taking my hand and pulling me forward as we started walking again "Where are you taking me?" I asked him confused

"I know this little chapel that we can get married at. Its right around the corner" He said to me and I gave him this look of how he knew it was there if he'd never been here before and he must have seen the look as he spoke again "When I was 17 my parents decided to get remarried in it, it's a small little chapel that not many people know about but it's perfect for us to get married in babe, I promise"

"Alright I believe you, now let's go make me your wife" I said with a soft smile on my face as we made our way down the road and a few minutes later we were standing outside the chapel conveniently called "The Little Wedding Chapel". All I can say is one look at it and I could just tell it was the perfect place for us to get married.

We walked into the chapel and went to the front counter. Troy talked to the person up at the front and as he did all i could think was this is crazy. I'm getting married with a pair of jean shorts on and a lacy white tank top on and white wedges. I then looked at Troy and looked at him. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and a pair of khaki shorts and converse shoes. He then turned towards me and they told us to pick out a ring from the "Little Wedding Ring Shop" in the chapel and we would get married in about 10 minutes.

So we walked over to where the rings were and before I went to pick one out Troy stopped me  
"Babe, pick out any ring you want, I don't care how much it costs"

I nodded and looked in the case filled with rings. I looked through them weighing my options on which one I should get. There were two rings that caught my eyes. A ring with a gold band with little diamonds encrusted into it or a ring with a silver band a single 8 karat diamond on it.

Honestly if I weren't in Vegas and I wasn't getting married I'd choose the gold banded ring with the little diamonds, but this was Vegas and I was getting married and we just happened to have a pocket full of cash. So I got the 8 karat diamond ring. I mean I am getting married and that doesn't happen every day.

After getting my ring I went back over to Troy and we waited for them to call our names for it to be our turn to get married.

After about 5 minutes they called for us and I have to admit I was really nervous but I shook it off knowing this was what I wanted.

I could tell that Troy saw I was nervous so he wrapped his arm around me stopping me before we could walk in.  
"babe look don't be nervous ok, you'll be fine. Just remember when he asks you if you want marry me don't say no, just say yes I do and then well be married ok." He said with nervousness to his voice as he thought I might be changing my mind "Look if it helps we can stand out here a few moments until you're ready to go in, until you're as ready to get married as I am"

I paused a moment before looking up at him  
"I'm ready to marry you"

He then leaned down giving me a quick peck on the lips before wrapping his arm around me leading me into the chapel to get married.

We walked to the front where the priest was to officiate our wedding. The wedding went as any other would we walked down the aisle to some choir music, a recording of a choir that is, but it still works.

We then got to the part of the ceremony where we were to do our vows to each other. I honestly hadn't thought about what I was going to say to him but as we turned towards each other and the priest said it was my turn I guess I just said whatever came to mind.

"Troy, I know that what we're doing is crazy but what I do know is that I think I love you and if I had to choose anyone to be marrying on a crazy whim like this, I'm glad it's you and I can't wait to see how the rest of our life turns out"

He smiled as he heard what I said and then as I finished the priest turned towards Troy and said it was his turn

"Look I want you to know that if you wake up tomorrow and you realize this was a huge mistake and you want to end the marriage and break up with me I'd understand. This is crazy but I'm crazy about you and I just know we've had so much fun tonight together and I never want those fun times to end and as long as I'm with you I know that they won't. I love Gabriella"

I couldn't help but smile hearing him and the words that seemed to flow right out of his mouth and I could tell he was speaking from his heart while trying to not make things over emotional and keeping the mood light.

We then turned back towards the priest and he told us to take each other's hands and first he asked troy the question. Would he take me to be his wife?

"I do" He says

The priest then asks me if I'd take him to be my husband

"I do" I replied to him.

We then exchanged rings and the priest declared us Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton.

"You may kiss the bride" the priest said

Troy then wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me deeply and I kissed him back just as deeply not wanting the kiss to end. But of course the kiss had to end, but our love didn't.

From that day on our love just continued to grow and the doubters of our quickie marriage we're proved wrong because we lasted. We've lasted because we know who we are and what we want and what we want is each other.

So if you're ever in Vegas with special someone looking something dumb to do, maybe you can look in their eyes and say baby I think I wanna marry you. And maybe just maybe they'll say I wanna marry you too.

* * *

**_Thank You For Reading :)_**

**_I wont lie i really enjoyed writing this one-shot_**

**_Soo Please Review and let me know what you honestly thought of it!_**

**_Thanks again_**

**_-Heather_**


End file.
